bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden Jaymes
Michele Lee Mayo or Michele better known by her stage name Jayden Jaymes is a fictional character from the universe of the franchise Bikini Rangers. Personal life Michele was born Upland, California, U.S on February 13, 1986. Jaymes freely operates her blog, a branch of her own website, in which she shares intimate details about her life, personal and professional. Her biography states that Jaymes has been "unstoppable in skyrocketing her name to the top through promotion of her personal website and her highly controversial blog, in which she openly writes about the ups and downs of the adult business, regardless of the negative feedback she received from those she exposes." Jaymes has shared intimate details about The Erotic Network 'over-working' and 'underpaying' hired talent, Vivid Entertainment asking models to shoot extra content without pay and, in turn, having the most respected agent in the industry, Derek Hay, owner of LA Direct Models, an enemy to Jaymes, come forward and back her up in both situations. On a more positive note, Jaymes has also revealed details about coming events and projects, including a six-year contract that she recently signed with Topco Sales to release an exclusive line of Jayden Jaymes toys, beginning January 2011. Jaymes has seemed to keep quiet about her love life, but has hinted at romantic relations and/or relationships with several notable names. Jaymes writes a little about her rumored relationship with UFC fighter Chuck Liddell after photos surfaced of the two in Cabo San Lucas for New Years. Jaymes attempts to clear the air by saying the two were there as 'friends' and amongst other friends and that the entire situation was taken out of context. In the same entry, Jaymes also shoots down alleged rumors of a 'hook up' with NFL quarterback Donovan McNabb after the two met in Vegas, and even received an apology from a site sharing the story. And Jaymes closes out this particular entry with a "we're just friends" comment about TapouT clothing brand co-owner SkySkrape. However, most recently, Jaymes has made a couple of references to Travis McCoy, stating she became uncomfortable when his single "Billionaire" was played at a Las Vegas club while she was there with friends and made a reference to a recent post referring to him as 'inconsiderate' and 'rude' for not wanting Jaymes to accompany him to an after party for the show she had just attended because McCoy was afraid of what people might say. McCoy 'hopes to remain friends' and Jaymes 'doesn't hate him'. Mainstream filmography Personal life Jaymes freely operates her blog, a branch of her own website, in which she shares intimate details about her life, personal and professional. She openly writes about the ups and downs of the adult business, regardless of the negative feedback she received from those she exposes."http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jayden_Jaymes#cite_note-6 In 2008, she appeared in one episode of the MTV series True Life. She is bisexual.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jayden_Jaymes#cite_note-7 Jaymes has shared intimate details about The Erotic Network 'over-working' and 'underpaying' hired talent, Vivid Entertainment asking models to shoot extra content without payhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jayden_Jaymes#cite_note-Jayden_Jaymes_Blog-9 and having Derek Hay, owner of LA Direct Models, come forward and back her up in both situations. Awards and nominations The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Jayden Jaymes" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers Mystic Force *''To Be Added See Also *Real Jayden Jaymes on Wikipedia *Real Jayden Jaymes on Boobpedia (WARNING:Explict Content) Category:1986 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Mystic Force Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Porn Stars Category:Adult model Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:Transformation period Era